Missions of Danger 2 Iruka x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: Iruka stumbles home one night extremely tired, he is helped due to his being nearly exhausted state by a stranger. This stranger bumps into him later and Iruka starts to like him in more than a normal way.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man.

Prelude: Iruka worked hard trying to get Naruto to understand what he was trying to teach him. He was exhausted after trying so hard all day and on his day off as well. He slowly walked toward his apartment and suddenly stumbled before two strong hands caught him and held him. The person waited until Iruka slowly turned to look up at him. Iruka didn't recognize the man at all. The man helped him home and to bed. Iruka didn't know why he felt safe when the man helped him into bed then went out the window. A stranger had helped him and yet he was not even worried.

The here and now: I slid down from the high perch atop the hokage's tower and sighed resignedly. Today was going to be dreadful. I had been temporarily benched due to an injury to my arm. I had been severely cut during a mission where I ended up getting tortured. The memories needed to be let go. Which I was trying to do, for now I was just trying to heal my physical wounds first. I leapt down and lost my balance at the last second falling into someone and knocking them down.  
"Sorry," I yelped gripping my bandaged arm tightly as if squeezing the injured limb would stop the throbbing pain.  
"Watch it-oh my are you alright?" came a soft and caring voice as a hand rested on the shoulder of the uninjured arm.  
"Yes," I lied gritting my teeth as I finally managed to sit up.  
"I don't believe you," said the warm voice.  
I finally looked up and into the face of the person that I had knocked down and was stunned to find it was the man who was so tired he could barely walk.  
"Hey I know you!" we said in unison.  
"You helped me that night," the male said with a sweet smile adorning his tan skinned, "I never got to thank you. Thank you I was so exhausted," he said offering me a hand to get up.  
"You are very welcome, my name is 'first name'."  
"I am Iruka, a teacher at Konohoa ninja academy," he said once I was on my feet.  
"Would you like to have coffee with me? I was going to take a break."  
I glanced him over then sighed with a smile, "Sure," I said walking beside him.  
Iruka kept glancing at me worriedly. He opened the door for me at a small café. I smiled and walked in, "Thank you," I said as we walked over to a booth.  
"What happened to your arm?" he asked a worried look still plastered to his handsome face.  
"A mission that's all, I think I am going to retire. I never wanted to join the anbu in the first place it was my father's dream for me to become a great warrior and protect the village to give his family a name in history," I said bitterly as a petite waitress came over and smiled with bright red cheeks.  
"Hello can I get you something?" she asked batting her eyes at me.  
"Please don't take this the wrong way ma'am but I have been hurt during a mission and I really don't want to be thinking of sex right now. You look lovely and thank you I will have a black tea," I responded.  
She stared before smiling widely and relaxing, "Okay then, Iruka?" she asked with a wink to me.  
"Uh...I uh...I will have coffee and a biscuit please," he said looking shocked.  
"I will be right back!" she said dancing off to the back.  
"God will they never leave me alone," I moaned as I banged my head on the table, "Iruka do you have a girlfriend? wife?" I asked when I looked up and met the male's gaze.  
Iruka blushed and looked away, "I am not particularly interested in...no."  
I raised my head in curiosity, he was hiding something.  
"So how exactly did your arm come to be that hurt?" Iruka asked changing the subject.  
I turned to stare out the window, "I was captured," I said coldly, I returned my gaze to Iruka and was shocked to see horror on his face. No one had ever shown anything but disgust at my failure to escape, or anger at the fact I had let my self get captured. No one cared that no matter what they did to me I hadn't talked.  
"I am so sorry," Iruka whispered softly, "I...that's why I became a teacher...I was tortured during a mission and I managed to escape back here with the information...but my comrades died and I nearly did. I became a teacher here because it calmed me, being around children."  
I dropped my gaze to my hands, "Do you think you might need a taijutsu and genjutsu expert?" I asked doubtfully as I spotted the waitress returning.  
"Here you go!" she said with a broad blushing smile, "If you need anything my name is Itsauyo."  
"We will thank you," Iruka said before turning to me, "Yes I could always do with an extra set of hands to teach these students," he said as he stirred a little cream into his coffee. I watched as he sipped it slowly before I realized I was staring and I hurriedly gulped some tea.  
"Once my arm is better I will come by the school and look around," I said softly as I looked up at the man.  
"Great," we sat in silence for a while until we were finished with the refreshments.  
I waved the waitress over, "Put it on my tab-"  
"Nonsen-" Iruka said.  
"No I had a great time talking to you no one likes to actually talk to a man who was tortured and ended up being able to get through it without talking. They wonder if I am a monster for being able to take the pain without caving in. You made me smile Iruka...let me please."  
Iruka was blushing madly, "Okay..."  
I nodded and rose as the waitress retreated a look of disgust on her face, "See? I can't be the real me no matter how hard I try," I lowered my head and I felt a hand under my chin bringing my gaze up to meet Iruka's.  
"You can be you around me, don't forget that, and you know where I live so feel free to come by."  
I smiled sadly, "Thank you."  
We parted ways out front and I didn't see him for two months. My arm had healed and I had unbraided my hair so it hung in a long pony tail down my back. I approached the school and asked for Iruka's class room. Then I jumped up and landed on the window sill. I was wearing my anbu mask and smiled beneath it as the kids shrieked some out of fear some out of delight as I entered the room.  
Iruka launched himself between me and the children, "Don't you come near them-"  
I walked straight up to Iruka who was shaking, and grabbing his collar I pulled him up to look in my eyes.  
"Let go of Iruka Sensei!" screamed a little boy in orange as he hurled himself at us. I released Iruka and stepped back. The boy let loose a string of kicks and punches which had me backing up slowly, until I had my back at Iruka's desk. I back flipped over it and grabbed the boy by his wrist and swung him over the desk dropping him on it and beginning to tickle him. I began laughing as he rolled with laughter. Once I calmed down, I stepped back and removed my mask.  
"Hello everyone I am 'name' I am Iruka's assistant and will be teaching you techniques on genjutsu and taijutsu. It is a pleasure to meet you all, and you young man are strong and fast. But if you want I can make you stronger and faster," I said with a grin.  
"I am Naruto Uzumaki! It is nice to meet you and yes I would love for you to train me."  
Iruka stared and then blushed, "Hello 'name'," he whispered.  
"Hey there...gorgeous," I whispered the last word in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man.

I smiled as he flushed brighter and I stepped to the side, "Continue with the class, until you need a demonstration," I said with a sad smile. Iruka stammered until he got a hold of himself and then he proceeded with the class after telling Naruto to return to his seat. I liked that kid a lot already. The lunch bell rang and all the kids ran out but Naruto. He came right over to me.  
"Hey when would we be able to get started on training?" he asked shyly.  
I stared, "You sure are eager, I need to talk with Iruka for a bit then I will, but first you need to go eat your lunch, you will need strength."  
He nodded and raced off with a huge grin. I turned to look at Iruka, studying him closely he hadn't changed a bit. He blushed and concentrated on his paperwork.  
"Why d-did you call me gorgeous?" he asked turning redder as he attempted to hide the flush and embarrassment he was feeling. I walked around the desk and placed a kiss to his neck.  
"Because you are gorgeous and I want to take you out on a date later this week," I said forcing all my braveness into asking.  
Iruka shivered upon the warm kiss that lit flames through his body. It was a small and sweet kiss but it made him happy and feel warm and wanted.  
"Sure, but only if..."  
"Only if what? Don't keep me hanging."  
"You sound like Naruto, if you tell me about yourself and give me a proper kiss."  
I flushed a little then, reaching my hand up to cradle the tan skinned male's cheek, I bent and kissed his lips softly. I pulled back, "Is that okay?" I asked teasingly though he seemed to be better than okay, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy.  
He smiled slowly, "It will do for now," he said softly.  
I nodded, "I better go look for Naruto to get some training into the boy."  
"Careful he will wear you out with the energy he has," Iruka warned.  
"Ah I think I can keep up with him, I have great stamina," I said glancing back in time to catch Iruka cover his mouth to hide a wide smirk.  
"See you later," I said taking off and finding Naruto by his orange suit. "Hey come on what are you waiting for?" The boy started jumping excitedly and raced over eagerly. This will be fun.

Three hours later I left an exhausted Naruto at his apartment where I carried him and put him to bed. On my way out I met with Iruka on his way to check up on Naruto. "I just put the poor child to bed after treating him to ramen. He loves the stuff," I said smiling weakly.  
Iruka laughed softly, "You look tired," he said reaching to put a hand on my shoulder unintentionally I flinched.  
"I am you were right another ten minutes with his training and I would have been to exhausted," I said noticing the sun was setting I glanced up at Iruka's face. It look beautiful in the sunset and I couldn't help leaning to press my lips to his softly before pulling away.  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Iruka asked worriedly.  
"Truthfully no, my apartment was bulldozed ages ago and since I am always on missions I just rented a bed for the nights I was home," I said with a sigh as we walked down the street.  
"You can stay with me if you like," Iruka offered with a smile.  
"No."  
"But-"  
"Iruka I don't like going all the way until I am sure they won't reject me."  
Iruka halted, "Why would I reject you?" Iruka asked turning to look up at me.  
"I have been literally through hell Iruka, I have nightmares every night of what they did to me. I am covered in scars and my soul is as marred as my body. I can get rough with the people I bed and I wouldn't want to hurt you either Iruka," I said not looking him in the eyes.  
"Come with me," he said coldly grabbing my hand and dragging me with him.  
I followed as fast as my tired body could go. We stopped at a house and he unlocked the door, "Get in...now!" he snapped when he saw my hesitation. I stepped in and glanced around the apartment it was nice, simple and homey. I jumped when the door slammed and I turned around to be face to face with a very angry Iruka. He was angry but there was something else in that look.  
"You think I would not accept you? Yet you haven't even asked me if I would try!" he said, "Because you are worried of what I will think of you," he said then I saw the line of a forming tear in one eye. I hurt him when I said that.  
"Iruka I-" Iruka stormed past me down the hall and disappeared into a side room. I stood thinking about whether I should go after him. My instinct to help gave me a push and I found myself in his room. He was half undressed and scars curled all down his back and across his shoulders.  
"Iruka-" I broke off when he spun to face me tears streaming down his face, "You think I would judge you? Take a good look at me? I was left behind in a mission cause they thought I was dead!" Iruka raised his hands to cover his eyes but my hands held his cheeks before they were halfway there. He jerked fearfully and looked up at me through tears.  
"I am sorry Iruka, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was worried about hurting you...I have never had much and our friendship is really the only thing I had and I didn't want to lose it. I didn't think to ask if you wanted me," I lowered my head and looked at the burn scars on his body and shivered. "I accept you and I want you to accept me too," I said looking back up at Iruka and firmly gritting my jaw I said, "Will you forgive me?" I asked.  
Iruka smiled, "Of course idiot," he said sniffing as I wiped away his tears with my thumbs.  
"Now do I get a date or will you kiss me?" Iruka asked after he had recovered.  
"I will kiss you then make love to you, then I will carry you bridal style to a diner for dinner okay?" I said teasingly as I leaned to plant a kiss on his nape.  
He shuddered visibly and made a soft noise. I chuckled, biting and sucking gently there until it left a mark. Iruka was making soft gasping sounds that lit me up inside. I reached and sitting down on the bed I pulled him onto my lap. He chuckled nervously and I laughed as I traced the burn marks, "These are our past, I want to be your future Iruka," I said, as he unzipped my vest.  
"I want to be your future too," Iruka said leaning and taking another kiss from me as I twisted us so he lay beside me and then I crawled over him. "Iruka if I scare you in any way tell me to stop, understand?" I said as I looked up from removing his pants and shoes. He nodded, "I don't think anything can scare me anymore except being alone."  
"Well now you never will be," I said as I stripped my clothes off. I leaned and kissed him again, "Where is something I can loosen you with?" he asked. Iruka blushed, "You can use that bottle up there," he said pointing out a small one on the bedside table. I chuckled and dragged him up the bed as I crawled up to reach it. I picked it up, shook a some onto my fingers then warmed it up between my hands. I pulled back some and he spread his legs over mine. I bit my lip and slowly began stretching him. He didn't take long before mewls and gasps left his lips that made me want to get started.  
"'Name'," he said breathily, "Come on I can't take this slow anymore." I glanced up to study his face, was he just saying that?  
"I don't want to hurt you," I said carefully removing my fingers as I moved to slick up my erection which was very ready thanks to Iruka's pleasured sounds.  
"Don't keep me waiting...please," Iruka begged and I moved over him, lifting his hips a little to move in at a downward direction. I held back as much as I could until I was completely inside, then I froze. Iruka grimaced a bit and opened his eyes to look up at me. His cheeks instantly blushed, "Move already," he said with a pout. I grinned and began moving slowly at first then steadily faster until he was crying out each time I nailed his spot.  
I hammered into him until he let out a scream and arched under me. Damn a time to be poetic but he was so beautiful, scars and all. He tightened unbearably so as he came, and I groaned and released as well. I locked my arms so I didn't collapse on him while I shuddered in ecstasy. Once I came to my senses I rose and went to get a cloth. I came back and cleaned him up gently. Iruka shivered and looked up at me.  
"You okay beautiful?" I asked once I finished and pulled his body up into my arms in a close hug.  
"I feel wanted," Iruka whispered as I held him tighter.  
That was what we both needed and wanted.


End file.
